Finding You Again
by SoniaM2005
Summary: Sequel' to 'The Path of True Love! After Christine discovers Raoul's lies, she returns to the Opera House to live with the Girys, without realizing Erik is still there! Read and R&R! parings are EC! COMPLETE! CHAPTER 10!
1. Chpt 1: Letters from The Past

**_A/N: Finally, EXAM OVER! So happy! And even happier to make this new story! Think of this chapter as kind of an intro. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now! Can't wait to update it! ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: (gives a death glare to ALW and JS) I do not own the POTO. What to do something about that, huh? That's it! You and me, right here, right now!

* * *

_**

**Letters from the Past**

Christine opened her sleepy eyes.

Her eyes felt better just recently for it had always been red and puffy from crying.

Her lack of sleep also caused the black rings under it. But it had improved since a week ago.

She had also got her appetite back on the same week.

But her heart had not changed.

"Why…Why am I to endure this life, Father? Why did destiny take me to Raoul? My dear childhood friend he is, but he isn't the man I love…" Christine sighed.

Christine had always refused to sleep on the same bed as Raoul so she slept in a spare room downstairs, near the kitchen.

About two months ago, Raoul had asked Christine to marry him but Christine knew she couldn't.

Christine yawned as she made herself a cup of hot water.

She ruffled up her messed up hair as she waited for the water to warm up.

As she laid her cup down on the dinning table, she realized it was a little too hot.

Raoul was never around the house in the mornings. He always woke up earlier than Christine and left for the Opera House.

Christine always thought it was weird since the Opera House was out of business. So why would Raoul needed to return?

But Raoul said that he was still the patron of the Opera House so he was still needed to deal with the damages left behind.

He would only return in the evening and sometimes very late at night.

The worse thing is that Raoul forbid Christine to leave the house for her own safety. He insisted he will do all the necessary household items errands.

So Christine was left alone in the house most of the time.

At first, Christine was angry at Raoul for asking her to stay behind alone but she was also grateful that Raoul did not get angry at her after she rejected his proposal.

In fact, he made it harder for her as he only gently said, "I understand…But I will wait for you, Christine. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you…"

Christine sighed again.

Then, she realized she forgot to use a teacup plate to set her cup on it to prevent the heat at the bottom from spoiling the furniture.

Raoul wouldn't be very happy to see expensive furniture ruined.

Christine opened the cupboard and she was greeted by a cloud of dust flying out.

"Ugh! Raoul didn't clean this place before he moved me in here?" Christine coughed and she took down the stack of dusty plates to clean it when she saw something.

"What's that?" Christine reached up to take it

It was a letter.

She brushed away the layer of dust and saw it was addressed to: **_Miss Christine Daae_**.

"Huh? …? Why is this behind the cutlery? Who – Oh Raoul…What are you hiding from me?" Christine realized.

She carefully opened it and saw the date at the top of the yellow parchment.

"This was addressed to me a week ago! Raoul, how could you?" Christine angrily thought and she saw it was written in a familiar writing.

_Christine,_

_How are you doing, my friend? If I am not mistaken, it has been a long time since we have been in contact. I missed you very much! Mother and I are still living in the Opera House and it's currently being rebuilt. It is nearly finished since we started early and Mother says that the two directors, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre are desperately trying to turn the reputation of what happened a long time ago with the chandelier. I don't know when they will reopen it again but I hope you will come back. But I think I will pay you a visit on Saturday. I really missed you so much. How is around 10.00 in the morning? I won't stay long if I am intruding but I really want to visit you. I know your address as I have met Raoul a few times around the Opera House…Mother sends her regards._

_Meg_

Christine stared up from the letter.

Meg was still in the Opera House?

Raoul told her no one was staying in the Opera House anymore and he had received news that the Meg and Madame Giry moved away.

Did Raoul lie to her?

Wasn't today Saturday already?

Why was Raoul hiding this from her? What did he know that she didn't?

Then it hit her.

Raoul didn't want her to return to the Opera House.

"But why, Raoul?" Christine thought out aloud.

She was lost in her thoughts and going through them one after another.

Was Raoul lying for her sake or was he being selfish again and lying to keep her with him?

What else has he lied about the Opera House?

Suddenly, she was interrupted in her thoughts but a soft rapping on the front door.

* * *

**_A/N: I know it was short but hey, Chapter 2 is on it's way...Err, soon enough! Haha! R&R people! I love you guys man! YOU ALL -- (Message was unable to be finished)_**


	2. Chpt 2: Meg's Visit

**_A/N: Guess what, this is going to sound really stupid but finally after so many months, I just realized something. You know when Erik sings with Christine the "Phantom of The Opera" duet in the catacombs in the 2004 movie? Oh, you know when Erik sings? I just realized that his background music when he starts singing "...Sing once again with me..." and stuff, the background music is like so...it sounds like such a teaser. That's why I find it so cute! I make Erik in this story very very playful. As in like to tease, okay? LOL! Don't worry, Christine and Erik fluff will be coming up in Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. But Chapter 5 Will have the most! I think...who knows? I might add more chapters with their fluff! Ooh, but you'll have to wait and see! Can't give out too much! Currently working on Chapter 4 and 5 now! YES! ENJOY! _**

**_Disclaimer: Just a minute, I'm still trying to relieve the bump which SOMEONE'S shoe gave me...Okay, I will own the POTO and the 2004 movie. And that is when my dog can speak.

* * *

_**

**_To da Reviewers (ooooh yeah!)_**

**_Erik-Meister: Ofcoruse I would do a sequel! I am loyal to my reviwers! I hope you like this chapter! _**

**_BroadwayGirl257: I LOVE YOUR FIC SO MUCH! THE EPILOGUE WAS GREAT! You are such a great author! I wish I could compare up to you! But you see -- I can't : ) I like to update fast! Haha! 'Cos I love to see your opinions!_**

**_erikphan24601: Ooh! Yes, so naughty! LOL! Well, you'll have to see if she does go bye bye with Erik! _**

**_Sameth Saboly: LOL, I hope you read the first fic. You'll need to read that before understanding this fic! Ot's THE SEQUEL! (Grand Music plays in the background)_**

**_Lady Skywalker: Don't! Pleas! I don't want to get another bump! LOL! Updated here! Read and enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Meg's Visit**

Christine stood up and opened the front door slowly.

There stood Meg, still beautiful as ever with her long blonde hair tied up with a ribbon and her pretty face gleaming.

"Christine!" Meg smiled and hugged her tightly.

Christine hugged back tightly, "Meg, I missed you so much!"

Meg pulled back and studied Christine's face.

"Christine! What happened to you? You're so thin!" Meg asked worriedly.

Christine brushed her curls off her face and shook her head, "Don't worry…I'm okay. I just had a little trouble after…Well, you know what I mean, don't you?"

Meg nodded slowly.

Thy sat in the living room and Meg held Christine's hands, "So how have you been, Christine?"

Christine shrugged, "Pretty well…If you count out my weight then I'm hanging pretty fine…"

Meg suddenly asked, "Why didn't you reply my letter, Christine? I waited and waited but I still decided to visit anyhow."

Christine frowned, "Meg…I didn't receive the letter personally…"

"What do you mean?"

"I found it hidden behind the cutlery cupboard _just now_. That's how I knew you were coming."

"Why was the letter there!"

"Raoul…Hid it from me…"

Meg gasped, "He what!"

"I don't know either. I thought we had understanding between each other, but I guess not. He still hides things from me! He told me you and Madame Giry had moved away and he didn't know where you guys were! "

Meg frowned back, "He did? Maybe that explains why he didn't want to give me the address to the house. I had to find it out from the record book of patrons in the directors' office. They keep a record of all the past patrons the Opera House has. When Raoul came back to the Opera House to meet with the directors to settle with the damages, he had to renew his record. That's how I remembered about it so I kind of snuck a look at it…"

"Oh Meg, you are still as naughty as you were last time…" Christine laughed.

"But what about Raoul? What are you going to do about him when he comes back? I saw him with the directors this morning before I left."

Christine sighed, "I will deal with him later…"

Meg shook her head, "Come back with me, Christine. You could live with us in the Opera House! Once the Opera House has been rebuilt, you could come back and sing again! We still need you! I should think the directors also need you!"

Christine frowned angrily, "Meg, you very well know Raoul would never allow me to!"

Then, her face softened, "And that place…It has so many memories…I miss him so much, Meg. I wonder where he is now…I heard that the mobs that went to wreck his lair that very night. What happened to him, Meg?"

Meg shrugged, "I don't know either, Christine. Mother and I were on the scene after they completely torn apart the place. But they didn't take anything, thankfully. Mother and I had sealed off every entrance to his lair to prevent anymore break-ins. But we didn't find him anywhere…"

Christine sighed and turned away.

Meg was dying to tell Christine the truth. She knew so many things Christine didn't. But under Erik's orders, she promised she would say nothing of Erik's new life or that he is still alive.

"Christine…Promise me you will do nothing foolish to put yourself in harms way. We all know how forceful Raoul can be…So if anything happens, I will be there waiting for you to return to the Opera House. We always have a spare bed in the dancers dormitories," Meg insisted.

Christine hesitated for awhile.

Then she slowly nodded.

"Now I must go. I did state in the letter that it was going to be short visit! Mother needs me back because – "

Meg stopped.

It wasn't Madame Giry who needed Meg back. She was far too busy managing Raoul and the two directors to bother about her right now.

It was Erik.

He wanted Meg to help him cook for Madame Giry didn't want to provide meals for him any longer.

Meg grinned to herself.

She remembered when Erik made a mistake in making a joke of her Mother's food so Madame Giry angrily said that he should learn to cook himself if he didn't like the cooking.

"Mother needs me to help in – Something she did not state but I guess I shall know when I return."

Christine looked suspiciously at Meg but then she shrugged.

Just before Christine closed the door, Meg hugged Christine again, "I will miss you dearly again. I will try to come visit you again whenever I can. Look after yourself, okay?"

Christine nodded again and smiled.

As Meg walked away towards the carriage stand which was nearby the house, she grinned.

She was going to have a fun time taunting Erik about the visit she had with Christine.

No doubt he would want to know what happened.

And she was right, for the minute she entered Christine's dressing room when she arrived back, she saw Erik leaning against the wall by the mirror.

When he saw her, he gazed at her playfully and folded his arms.

Meg spied his formal long black cloak he wore, the night he brought Christine for the first time into his lair.

"Why so dressed up?"

Erik laughed, "Meg, no need to avoid that conversation. I know you went to visit Christine. So, tell me what I want to hear…"

Meg had gotten used to Erik playing around with her but she still felt that attraction to him although she had promised to keep that thought away.

"Alright! I don't want a big baby like you to cry!" Meg teased.

Erik pretended to feel insulted.

Meg laughed, "If you really want to know, she misses you terribly…"

Erik looked interested, "Really? I'm listening…"

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews! Reviews and guess what...I will give you all a book on "How to Write a Good Review" if you do review!_**


	3. Chpt 3: The Quarrel

**_A/N: Time for Daae to get a little tough. Hey, I tried to make her tone down...err...a bit. But I find that I make Raoul sound like an obessesed guy. Oh well, that's what you will get from muai! Read it and enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Oh please please, Tania (my dog's name) please talk to me! Then I can own the POTO and the 2004 movie! Okay fine! Be that way! I don't like you either! And I don't own the POTO and the movie because of you! Okay, I didn't mean that. Wait! Don't go! OH FINE!

* * *

_**

BroadwayGirl257: WOOT! Your new story is KEWL! Get set to update and well...we all know you don't update. ; ) Haha, E/M fluff is so cute! But dunno why some ppl find it creepy. Oh well, that's them! I respect that though. Haha! Anyway, here's the update which you needn't to beg because I update almost EVERYDAY!

Erik-Meister: Nono! Your reviews are GREAT! Everyone's one is! It is a good start isn't it? But this chapter, it's time for Daae to kick butt! WOOT! LOL!

intoxicated by eriks music: Yes, I have decided to do a sequel and I have jsut one more thing to say. You know those E/M mob fans out there? I'm one of them...I'll be waiting!

lost girl 29: Thanks for liking the sequel! I hope you will enjoy this as much as you did for the first story!

Tears of Snape: LOL! Here's the update! I hope you read the first story! Don't worry, I update nearly everyday so you can be sure to see updates damn fast! LOL!

WashoopiCandi: Thanks so much for your compliment! I'll be checking out one of your stories soon too!

Angel of art: I did update! Here you are!

* * *

**The Quarrel **

When Raoul entered the house, he was greeted by a cold glare from a pair of hazel eyes.

Raoul flinched when he saw it was Christine sitting by the dinning table.

"Christine, sweetheart! Why are you up so late?" Raoul asked.

He hung his jacket up and made his way towards Christine.

Just before he reached her, Christine suddenly stood up so fast that she roughly knocked over her chair.

"Don't…Come ANY closer, Raoul de Chagny…" Christine snapped.

Raoul hesitated with a puzzled look on his face.

Christine's expression did not change and she held up Meg's letter slowly.

Raoul narrowed his eyes at it and when he recognized it, he gave a sharp gasp.

"This…Don't deny it Raoul. It is only YOU who could have done it. YOU who would have hid it behind the cutlery cabinet. YOU who would do such a thing to me. YOU WHO WOULD LIE TO ME! HIDE SECRETS FROM ME!" Christine screamed.

Raoul pleaded, "Christine, please…Don't be angry, I didn't mean – "

"You didn't want me to return, didn't you! YOU WANTED ME TO LIVE IN THE SHADOW OF YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN BEAR TO THINK OF SUCH ATROSITY! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME LIVE!"

Silence covered over the small room.

"Well!" Christine demanded.

Then, avoiding eye contact with Christine, Raoul softly confessed, "Because…I love you, Christine. I knew that if I told you everything you would want to know, you would go back. And I would lose you again…God; I know it was wrong to do that to you but…"

Raoul sighed.

Christine showed no pity for him.

"Raoul, I am not going to take in that excuse any longer. We promised each other that we would never keep secrets between each other. And you broke it, Raoul. From the moment I saw this letter hidden behind the china, I swore that I would not let you go easily. I'm not the young Little Lotte you once knew any longer! So you can't keep treating me like one! I trusted you! I'm a woman, Raoul! Not a child! I can think for myself and know what is best for me without you controlling what I should do! Why can't you understand that!"

Raoul muttered softly, "Because I don't want to lose you…"

Christine's icy glare did not fade, "And I suppose you think caging me up like some kind of animal and banishing me from what I should know will make you not lose me! I cannot understand WHY you would think of it that way!"

Then finally, Christine face softened and she touched Raoul by the face, "Where was the Raoul I knew once before? The one who would understand me and try to compromise every time I made my decision. Why are you someone who would rather want me to live according to you? Don't you ever stop to think how I would feel?"

Raoul hugged Christine and whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

Christine gently hugged back.

Raoul felt tears falling from his eyes.

He was losing Christine anyhow. Even if he wasn't, some day he would.

He could help hating her Angel.

This…this _thing_ which stole her from him! Oh how he wished he met Christine before she met her Angel in the Opera House.

He wished Christine did not leave so soon right after the passing of her Father.

He wished that he arrived a little earlier to the cemetery and that one mistake had taken Christine away from him.

But it was too late.

All should be as it is but Raoul still wasn't ready to accept that.

"Christine…I won't let you go…" Raoul whispered back.

Christine angrily pulled away from him, "I don't understand you, Raoul. I have tried to, and I thought you have tried to understand me but it seems not..."

Raoul avoided eye contact with Christine again.

"You know what, Raoul? I think it was you…It was you wasn't it! Is this another thing you lied to me about!" Christine raged.

"What? I don't under – "

"You were the one who hit me unconscious, the night I left my Angel all alone! You told me that I just fainted but now I don't recall doing so! I believed what you said for the past two months and now, I shall not!"

Christine broke free from Raoul and stormed to her room.

Raoul quickly scurried behind her.

But Christine was too quick and with one swift move, she banged the spare room door shut and turned the key.

Raoul banged the door furiously, "Christine! Please! You don't – "

Christine slid down to the floor as she leaned against the door.

"Christine! Please open up!" Raoul pleaded.

"I'm leaving, Raoul…I'm going to stay with Meg and Madame Giry. They offered me to come back and I shall take that offer now. I shall leave straight tomorrow. And you can't stop me…"

"CHRISITNE! NO! PLEASE DON'T – "

"Raoul...Just go away…Please!" Christine sobbed.

Finally, Raoul's banging died down and the sound of his footsteps was heard walking away.

Christine stared up into the darkness of the room with shiny eyes and whispered:

**Angel of Music**

**Where are you hiding?**

**Angel of Music**

**Please don't leave me**

**Stay by my side**

**Love Me…**

**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if I did make Christine a little OOC here but hey, I did say she was going to kick butt! Do I have to remind you again? Okay I won't...'ll let you know that you are suppose to...okay, bye now. (goes away) ... (suddenly comes rushing back) You really didn't think I was going did you? Ahem...REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PEACE!_**


	4. Chpt 4: Return to Me

**_A/N: Finally! Getting her out of there! So move move move! Wakakaka! LOL! A bit insane today! About to eat some pizza so can't wait! I'm starving! Thanks for your reviews! You all rock man! What would Fanfiction be without you! Wait, let me count the ways -- OUCH! Okay, joking! You all are needed here! Well, Chapter 4 is here! I can't wait to update Chapter 5! REUNITE! YES! But I like this chap too so enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sorry Tania! Love you loads! Eventhough I don't and never will own the POTO and the 2004 movie, I still have you! turns away and smirks__

* * *

_ **

_PhantomGrl1870_: _LOL, thanks for liking my stories! Means alot to me! Err...Erik kill Raoul. Hmm, I guess not because Raoul is needed for something in this story. You will know...IN CHAPTER 9! Haha! Okay, I'm nutz. Sorry..._

_Erik-Meister: Definitely kicking ass Daae style! What OOC stands for? ; ) You better ask BroadwayGirl257. She'll tell you! Ahahaha! Enjoy!_

_erikphan24601: LOL! I update everyday! Don't worry!_

_Happiness Fooled: YES! GERARD BUTLER IS SO HOT! Join the fan club with me and BroadwayGirl257! LOL! Thanks for liking my stories! I'm writing it for you all because err...I have no idea why either. But it's a natural feeling! LOL!_

_BroadwayGirl257: You better update! I can't wait! Hey, it rhymes! Well, we're going to be leaving Raoul aside for awhile. Maybe he'll return in say...Chapter 7. Because, EC FLUFF IN CHAPTER 5 AND 6! WOOT! No really, Raoul is the FOP! But he's cute in his own way! Whoops, did I just say that? Sorry Erik! Didn't mean that! Enjoy! ; )_

_lost girl 29: LOL, anything anything. I didn't realized about the plot. shocked. Haha! I just wrote wtv feels natural. Does that sound weird? raises eyebrow I hope not! I know I'm as nutz as I already am!_

_WashoopiCandi: LOL, sure I would. I'm also a fan of Pirates of the Carribean! Although Orlando Bloom is hot, (err...getting death glare from Erik but Erik is hotter!) I preffered Elizabeth to go with Captain Jack Sparrow! Johnny Depp is so hot! CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY ROCKS TOO! Okay, shutting up now because Erik is angry at me already...LOL!_

_Lady Skywalker: Heh heh heh. I'm safe! LOL! You didn't review one chapter though so I'M THE ONE WHO HIT YOU! Wakakakka! LOL! Okay, going a bit insane here...Definitely some backbone needed! So agreeing with you there!

* * *

_

**Return to Me**

The next morning, Christine had packed all her possessions and opened the lock of her door slowly.

When she peeked out, she let a quiet gasp escape from her.

Raoul fell asleep on a chair outside the room, like he did the morning before Christine left for the cemetery to visit her Father's anniversary.

Christine held her breath and tiptoed past Raoul who was snoring like a buzz saw.

She went towards the coat rack and slipped off the very same long dark blue cloak that she wore to her Father's grave.

Then, Christine quietly left the house with a bit of some money which Raoul always kept in a container on the kitchen table incase of emergencies.

She stopped a carriage which went by the street just then.

"To the Opera House, please Monsieur…" Christine whispered as she handed him the fare.

Christine saw the house disappearing behind the morning mist and she sighed.

The words had floated in her mind ever since Raoul kept using his love as an excuse:

**In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go…Let me go**

As she got off the carriage, she stared into the towering building of the great Opera House.

Apparently, Madame Giry made Sunday a day for the workers to rest.

**_A/N: Sad, because it would be interesting if she came on a weekday and Erik saw her arriving in the carriage. What would happen? I guess we shall never know : ) Unless someone writes a fanfic regarding that!_**

Christine entered into the great front hall where the grand staircase was.

She sighed as memories that happened months ago flooded back into her mind. She remembered dancing here during the Masquerade Ball.

Christine walked down the hallways and just as she turned around the corner, she bumped in Meg.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! I – "

"Christine! What are you doing here!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no! I'm fine!"

Then, Meg helped Christine up and brushed away the dust that was on her dress.

"How come you are here? I mean, it's not wrong to be here. I just – Never mind, what are you doing here?" Meg asked.

"I – I have decided to stay here now, Meg. If it is okay with you and your Mother…" Christine explained.

Meg smiled gleefully, "That would be most wonderful! Mother will be so happy! And so will Erik – "

Meg clasped her hand over her mouth as she felt the name Erik echoing throughout the passageway.

"Who?" Christine asked.

"I meant, no one. I wanted to say something else but instead that word came out by accident…" Meg stammered.

Christine narrowed her eyes, "Oh…I see…"

Meg shook her head, "Come, we must tell Mother!"

And they rushed to the director's office where Madame Giry was tirelessly trying to persuade Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin to postpone the date where the Opera House was to reopen.

"Mother…Sorry to interrupt, Messieurs but – "

"Mrs. De Chagny! What a pleasant surprise!" Monsieur Firmin greeted standing up.

"Sorry, who?" Christine asked.

"Mrs. De Chagny! How nice to see you again!" Monsieur Andre stood up and walked over to kiss her hand.

"I – I don't understand, Messieurs…I – I'm not married!" Christine exclaimed.

The room froze.

"I beg your pardon?" Monsieur Firmin said.

"I'm not married to Ra – I mean, to the Vicomte! Who told you that!" Christine furiously asked.

"Why...The Vicomte himself, of course. He said you were married – Err…" Monsieur Firmin said, uncertain.

"Right after the tragedy in which that – "

Madame Giry shot a look at Monsieur Andre.

"I meant, in which the tragedy of the chandelier. He said you married on the same night after he rescued you from – I mean, after all that happened…" Monsieur Andre helplessly said after Madame Giry giving warning looks every now and then.

"Well, I am most certainly not, good sirs! I will _never _marry him! He is not of my concern nor is he even worthy of my love! Certainly he will remain as my friend but if he crosses one more line which he will in return lose my trust!" Christine snapped.

Madame Giry sighed, "That's enough, Christine. Seeing that you have arrived with a bag full of your belongings, my answer would be, yes, you are most certainly welcomed to stay as long as you like. Off you go, get her to the spare bedroom, Meg…"

"But Mother…We haven't told Eri – "

"Hush! We shall worry of that later! Go now, I have some _issues_ to discuss with some _good _gentlemen…"

Meg led Christine into a room which was nearby the staircase leading up towards the rooftop.

"I don't remember this room…" Christine said.

"Oh, we asked the workers to build this room here. I wanted a room of my own but now I'm so happy I can share it with you!" Meg squealed and she set Christine bag at the side of another bed.

"It's a nice room, Meg."

It was indeed a small room but it was cozy just enough for two small people as themselves. It had two beds both leaning against the side of the walls but at different corners.

"I'll go get something for you to eat. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable!" Meg said and she rushed out.

Christine couldn't help smiling.

She felt so much happier than she ever had before for the first time since two months.

Christine then, decided to go visit the rooftop of the Opera House.

She carefully walked up the steps and pushed open the door of the roof.

She felt the cool air washing over her face as she walked towards the center of the area.

* * *

Erik was sitting day-dreaming absent mindedly behind a giant statue of a horse when he heard the door of the rooftop open slowly.

He expected it to be either Meg or Madame Giry but when he saw it was a long dark brown curly haired girl, he hid back behind the statue.

From his angle, he couldn't see the person's face so he continued to stare at this girl who had such a lovely figure.

Suddenly, he felt his heart stop when he heard a familiar angelic voice singing:

**Angel of Music**

**Where are you now?**

**Angel of Music**

**Speak I listen**

**Here I am at last**

**Angel…**

Erik wanted to scream and do something but when he saw the mysterious girl turn around to reveal the beautiful face of his one true love, Christine Daae, he was paralyzed.

She had lost some weight but she had the light in her face that captured his heart.

It seemed like such a long time that Christine stood there, staring out into the misty morning of the town.

Then, the door of the rooftop opened once more to reveal Meg who came up to Christine and said, "Christine, come with me. I want to show you something…"

And when they disappeared back down, Erik slumped down behind the statue.

His heart was beating wildly and he felt his blood rushing everywhere.

Christine was back!

Erik felt his face was going to explode with happiness and he sang out into the sky:

**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write…  
The power of the Music of the Night!**

**

* * *

_A/N: Ireally didn't mean to end it right there! Hey, I wanted you all to see the fluff with them you know! Well, you'll get it soon enough. Working on Chapter 6 and that is the one with the MOST FLUFF! Well, that's for right now. Who knows for the other chapters? ANYONE OUT THERE REVIEW! OR I WILL SERIOUSLY NOT GIVE YOU ANY PIZZA! which btw has jsut arrived! Bon appetite! AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chpt 5: Down Once More

**_A/N: I want more pizza! Okay, tonight is definitely Chinese! I LOVE Chinese food! Really! LOL! Chapter 5 has A BIT of fluff but I promise Chapter 6 is fluff ALL DA WAY! Come on, this Chap is more on HOW Christine found back Erik. Haha! ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO. I don't own the 2004 movie. But I'm pretty sure I own this story. That counts...right?

* * *

_**

Erik Meister: LOL! It's great that I make your day! Well, what if I didn't update. gasp NO update? Wah...I'll cry too. LOL! Kidding. Thanks, enjoy this chapter before the ALL DAY WAY fluff comes next chapter!

Twinkle22: Hey! Long time no see! LOL! It's good to see your back in reviewing my story! LOL! I do update and do I have to remind you, I UPDATE EVERYDAY PEOPLE! Yes: )

BroadwayGirl257: Your pizza should be delivered to you, very soon. LOL! You wouldn't want an old cold moulded one would you? I don't think so. At least I don't think so. LOL! Me too! Apparently I'm a bit high on the hyper drinks! Don't worry, no alcohol involved! I think...KIDDING! Haha! Okay, a bit nutz. YOUR 2ND CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! UPDATE!

lost girl 29: Well, sorry not to be eventful. But sometimes I get writers' block which is very rare 'cos I'm overflowing with craps but occasionally I do! I'll be waiting to see YOUR OWN story!

Happiness Fooled: Twice a day? I'll consider that! LOL! Kidding, but it's nicer to be waiting for the updates! It's kinda weird. You want the updates fast so you can read it, but you don't want the story to end either. That kinda sucks sometimes. LOL!

mrsphantom1029: LOL! I have and here's the update!

The Phantom: Thank you for your kind compliment, good sir! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy!

intoxicated by eriks music: raises eyebrow Ahem, well, apparently the update still hasn't come yet and...I'M STILL WAITING WOMAN! Haha! Update kay? I'm not mad, YET! Haha! Enjoy this chapter!

StrangeSweetSound: Here's a little teeny weeny lil bit fluff. Haha! I promise more in the next chapter!

Phantom-ErikLover666: I would! I wanted Christine to slap Raoul! But your right, I thought just yelling and leaving would be as funny too! Thanks for reviewing!

WashoopiCandi: Get obsessed and join our club! It's free membership! Haha, I think I'm again going a bit nutz. Laughing Like Nutz Inc. Manager I am!

Lady Skywalker: Actually yes, I am nutz and maybe a little bit weird at times ; ) I update! And WILL! Chapter 6 tomorrow! I myself can't wait! Okay, shuting up now! LOL!

* * *

**Down Once More**

Meg led Christine down back towards the stairs.

Finally, they stopped right outside Christine's old dressing room.

"Meg! What's going on?" Christine laughed.

"Christine, promise me. What ever happens, you will trust me. Whatever I say, you must trust me! Is that a promise?" Meg asked.

Christine looked confused, "But Meg, I don't under – "

"Just promise me, Christine!"

Christine stared at her best friend for a moment before slowly nodding, "Alright…I will…"

Then, to Christine surprise, Meg took out a long ribbon sash and began to tie it around Christine's eye.

"Meg! What are you – "

"You promised me…Now trust me…" and Meg led Christine into the dressing room.

_**A/N: Btw, just to mention that Christine is blindfolded so she won't know where she is going. I, as the narrator will tell you but this doesn't mean Christine knows, okay? Enjoy.**_

Then, silently, Meg pushed open the big mirror.

"Meg, what are you doing?"

"Shh…I don't want Eri – I mean, I don't want us to be heard…" Meg said.

Then, down and down through the passageways did Meg lead Christine to. The very same path that Erik took Christine on the after her performance of 'Think of Me'.

Christine began to feel uncomfortable. She was too clear about what kind of ideas Meg could get into and she hoped she wasn't going to be in any of them.

Suddenly, Meg and Christine came down the last flight of stairs and stopped.

"Christine…Trust me…Nothing will happen…"

Meg looked over her shoulder and said softly, "Well…Nothing bad that is to say…"

"Whatever you do, do not take off that blindfold. I repeat, do not!"

Then, Meg disappeared.

Christine could feel the silence growing around her.

She tried to listen as carefully as possible to make out any picture of where she might be.

She heard dripping of and the smell of underground water.

Christine wasn't aware but she was where Erik's boat was stationed where you needed to use it to get to the lair!

Christine sat on the dry ground and waited.

It seemed like hours to her as the silence seemed to be taunting her.

Only the dripping water was heard until Christine heard a soft swish of clothing **_(ah, who could thatbe?we don't know do we?)_**.

Christine sharply turned to where the sound was.

She didn't want to admit it but she was frightened.

She desperately wanted to take off the blindfold but she felt even too scared to move.

Christine tried to relax and she soothe herself by singing softly:

**No thoughts within my head **

**But thoughts of joy**

**No dreams within my head**

**But dreams of love…! **

"And the thoughts of my Angel…I miss you…" Christine sighed.

"Angel, I wish you could hear me. I wish you were here now with me…"

_**A/N: I actually like this song although I'm not really such a Hilary Duff fan but this song really rocks! As again, I deleted the repeating parts so it wouldn't take up so much space.**_

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight **

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll find  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

**Someone's watching over me**

Christine felt tears from falling from her eyes and she covered her face with her hands over the blindfold.

Suddenly, a soft voice whispered just behind her ear that made her jump slightly:

**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless**

**Yearning for my guidance**

Christine's heart was pounding in her ears as she released her hands from covering both her face and the blindfold.

The voice was so familiar but where had she heard it before?

She cautiously replied:**  
**

_Angel or Father? _

_Friend or Phantom?_

_Who is it there, staring?_

Then, the soothing seductive voice replied again at her ear:

**Have you forgotten your Angel?**

Christine wanted to leap up and remove the blindfold to see if it was true.

But she was too shock to move.

It couldn't be, could it?**  
**

_Angel, oh speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper?  
_

**Too long you've wandered in winter...far from my far-reaching gaze...  
**

_Wildly my mind beats against you...  
_

**You resist  
**

**Yet **_the _**/ your soul obeys!**

Then, Christine felt a familiar gentle but firm hand grasp both of her own hands and slowly lifting her to her feet.

**  
Angel of Music, **_I _**/ you denied you/me, turning from true beauty...  
Angel of Music, **_my protector _**/ do not shun me,  
Come to **_me _**/ your strange Angel...**

Christine let her hands wander onto the mysterious singer's face where she felt such familiar features and she felt her hands brush against something cool and smooth on the right side of his face.

"The mask…" she thought.

**I am your Angel of Music…**

Christine slowly slid her hand through his hair and pulled him closer to her.

**Come to me Angel of Music…**

Then, _Erik _gently slid his hands slowly down her small dancer's body to Christine's waist and finally, he kissed her.

Christine felt herself crying behind the blindfold as she kissed the man she truly loved.

Erik gently brushed his tongue against hers, letting her savor each sensation that he gave her which tingled all over her back…

* * *

**_A/N: And that is where I leave this cliffhanger! Please don't hit me! I know I know! But Chapter 6 is for you all to enjoy! Anyway, Chinese food here I come! REVIEW! REVIEW and MORE REVIEWS! Laughing Like Nutz Inc. is outta here!_**


	6. Chpt 6: Say You Love Me

**_A/N: Laughing Like Nutz Inc. is back! Hey, I'd just like to say thank you guys SOOOOOOO much for the ammount of reviews! They really meant alot to me! And here is the fluffiest chapter I have ever wrote! Well, so far because I'm working on Chapter 8 and I'm writing it REALLY loads of fluff! Sadly to say, Raoul Fop Le Moron will be in the next chapter. But I cleared up some things with him there. ENJOY THIS FLUFFY CHAPTER! _**

**_Disclaimer: Owning the POTO and the 2004 production movie is like claiming that all the reviewers who reviewed my stories are all my best friends! Or are they...? (evil laugh)

* * *

_**

Whoa, this is going to be really long! WHOO!

Erik-Meister: Whee! Here's the fluff! Enjoy!

BroadwayGirl257: (raises an eyebrow) Well, teachnically you know, when a certain person sees someone that they love SOOOOO much that they haven't seen for a long time, they just wunna go up and hug e'm. In this case, Erik sees Christine and he just wants to kiss her. Wahahaha! But anyway, it looks more romantic this way if you can actually picture it. But don't worry (sarcastically) Erik takes the blindfold off Christine just for you here. LOL! Can't wait for your update! Whee!

skitzoid-99: LOL! First the shoe, now the chainsaw? Thanks, I really like all this ways to make me update. Wahhaha! Here is the update!

Phantom-ErikLover666: LOL! You bet. Great minds think alike! BroadwayGirl257 and I are a good example! LOL!

Pertie: LOL! Chinese is good! I love it! Here is the update, I hope you enjoy it!

Happiness Fooled: More kissing here, mind you. Keep singing that song!

WashoopiCandi: Definitely join the club! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much!

lost girl 29: Well, let me know when you do post your story! I would so love to check it out! Really! Writers block I now realized is common for me now. I seem to get in every few seconds! LOL!

Lady Skywalker: If it isn't the lady who wants to hit me with the shoe. No wait, she wants to kill me with her bare hands now. Don't worry, Erik won't do anything suicidal like that! I won't let him!

VillageIdiot: Great! That makes us both same! Chinese food really taste great is you know where to go eat it! I update everyday, mind you.

erikphan24601: Definitely back together again! So happy too! Happy to post this chapter too! ENJOY!

Twinkle22: I know how you feel, it's just so cute! Too bad they can't make this scene into a movie! I would SOOOOO love to see it how it actually happens! Oh well, I guess we shall never know!

PhantomLover05: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter I updated! You agree too that it's cute! WHEE!

* * *

**Say You Love Me**

Christine wanted that kiss to last forever.

But then, Erik gently leaned away and removed her blindfold to reveal the hazel eyes which was shiny with tears that had captivated him from the moment he first saw Christine.

"Christine…" Erik whispered and he stroked her long brown curls.

Christine wanted to kiss him again but at the same timeshe also wanted to ask him so many questions.

Erik brought Christine into the bobbing boat and they both sat there with Christine leaning on Erik and his arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you…so much…" Christine was nearly close to tears again.

Erik whispered in her ear, "And I am here with you now…"

Christine blushed.

She knew it was different with Erik. Back in those days with Raoul, their love was proper and sophisticated where all had to be prim and proper. They shared a sweet love with wonderful affection and understanding.

But with Erik, they had the fiery passion that Raoul could not give. He would supply her with yearning for more of him and went through those tensed emotions that made her want him even more!

"Where have you been all this time…?" Christine asked.

"Always been here, Angel…"

Christine turned her face towards him, "You have? That means…Meg and Madame Giry knew you were here all along?"

Erik gave a boyish laugh, "Knew? I have been living with them for the past two months, Christine. They are family to me…"

Christine asked, "So Meg planned to bring me down here? You knew?"

Erik shook his head, "Not exactly…I saw you on the roof, Angel. And, I heard the most beautiful voice singing…And now I shall answer…"

**Angel of Music**

**Here I am with you**

**Angel of Music**

**I speak and you listen**

**Here we are at last**

**Christine…**

"I love you, my beautiful Angel…" and Erik he leaned to kiss Christine's forehead.

Christine rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

She wanted this moment to last forever.

"Angel…I saw your _husband_ many times around _my _Opera House. Does he know you are here? Speaking of which, we shouldn't do this…I love you, Christine. Truly I do, but I am an honorable man and I don't want to interfere with a woman who is already married…"

Christine jerked up and stared.

"But that won't stop me from loving you, _or _messing with you…" Erik laughed mischievously.

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pulled him close enough till her lips brushed against his ear, "Angel…I am not married. I didn't marry Raoul…"

Erik froze.

When Christine leaned back and stared at him with her captivating hazel eyes, Erik felt his insides growing warm, from head to toe.

"You...didn't? You aren't…?"

Christine laughed and shook her head.

Erik felt a smile creeping over his face, "Are you absolutely sure…?"

"Yes! I didn't! Look at my finger, you don't see a ring, do you now?"

Then, Erik narrowed his eyes, "Then let me warn you, Mademoiselle. You aren't safe anymore…"

Christine looked bewildered, "Why? What's happening?"

Erik let his hands wander around Christine's back and waist before whispering seductively, "You won't be safe – from me…"

Christine felt her face flushing.

Erik enjoyed turning Christine red and he loved to see how much further he could push it.

"When are you going back?" Erik asked.

"To where?"

"To -- Wherever you are staying with the Victome…"

Christine laughed, "Angel, I live here now…"

Erik looked shocked, "I feel like I have been living in the dark longer than I thought! How come I don't know anything!"

Christine touched Erik's face, "Because I don't want you to…"

Erik grinned boyishly at her, "Oh really?" and Erik began to tickle Christine.

"Angel! Stop! No!" Christine gasped for air.

Christine struggled and she slipped pushing Erik and herself down to the floor of the boat, which made her land on top of him.

"Oh, Angel! I'm so sorry!" Christine said trying to get up.

Then, she stopped when he saw Erik laughing at her and he had his arms around her, firmly holding her down against him.

"Don't move…I like it better this way. And Christine, call me Erik…" Erik said while brushing away her curls that were in her face.

Christine's eyes gleamed when she stared inside Erik's deep blue-green eyes and whispered, "Erik…"

Then, they kissed again and this time, Erik was the one enjoying and savoring the sensation.

This time, this kiss lasted for so long that Christine felt that she was in a world which had only Erik and her in it that revolved around them.

Just then, Christine slightly pulled away from Erik to take a breat and said, "I can't stay here for too long, _Erik_…They'll wonder where I am…"

Erik closed his eyes for a second and sighed.

Then he opened them and nodded, "I guess you are right…"

Quietly, hand in hand, both of them made their way back up to the mirror in Christine's dressing room.

Down the hallways they went and finally to Christine and Meg's room.

Christine was about to open the door when she felt Erik push her inside and when they were inside.

"Erik! You can't come in here!" Christine exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

"Guess what, I just did!" Erik laughed.

Christine gave him a warning look, "If Meg or Madame Giry comes in here, I will be – "

"With me," Erik interrupted and kissed her gently on her lips.

Christine sighed, "Erik, as much as I want you with me here now, you can't stay here. At least not now…"

Finally, after a few more convincing kisses and a gentle embrace, Erik finally left.

Back down he went into his lair but when he got back onto the boat, he saw something shiny that caught his eye.

He bent down to inspect it.

When he picked it up to take a closer look, he gasped.

It was a ring!

And not just any ring but _his_ ring!

He thought he had lost it on the night he lost Christine to that Le Fop Moron.

"How did it – "

Erik felt a small smile creeping over his face once more as he realized how.

"Christine…You are an Angel, indeed…"

* * *

**_A/N: How did you like this type of fluff? I guess I shall know in the reviews! Let me know 'cos I wunna know! Wait...I'M DYING TO KNOW! WHOOT!_**


	7. Chpt 7: Raoul Le Fop Moron

**_A/N: Note to the loyal people, this chapter DOES NOT have any EC fluff at all. Sadly to say but next chapter will! I don't know if I would want to put that much fluff in it for the next chapter but, but I really want to make Erik ask Christine to -- err, nvm. Won't say anything! Think of this as a plot needed, I needed for the Fop to clear up some things here. He ain't so bad sometimes -- Hehe! This will have two main chracters in it, Meg and Raoul._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO. I don't own the 2004 movie production. But I do own the right to make this story for all to read -- right...?

* * *

_**

OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

BroadwayGirl257: Wahahha! Thanks for liking those "quotes". I thought it sounded cute and I'm so sorry if I made you feel that it was same as your Chapter 11! Didn't mean to! Great minds do think alike! When you gunna update Chapter 3? I want to see what happens next! ps: As you noticed, I got bored an updated my profile! Waahahaha!

mrsphantom1029: Thanks: ) Definitely makes the world go round! Without it, what shape would the world be? Hm, actually, THAT IS an interesting question...I'll get back to you on that!

Pertie: Thanks! I'm glad I made you happy with the "marshmallow" fluff! I found it so cute! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

Phantom-ErikLover666: LOL! I like your Barbie-Man joke! I know, I needed them to get back together or...someone will seriously kill me! And I don't think it's only one person! ; )

Erik-Meister: You know, I haven't thought of what to write for those kinds of fluff yet though. Hmm, maybe I should but no idea yet. Maybe in another story. OMG, anotehr story? This will go on forever with another sequel! Well, if this story ends, I MIGHT want to do a sequel. Not sure though! Need to wait for the story to finish!

Twinkle22: For me, I would melt! I mean if I see this on the movie, I would so find it cute! I mean I can imagine them fooling around! Wahahaha! I know how you feel! No worries!

The Phantom: Thank you so much, good sir. Eventhough there won't be any EC fluff here but let's just say this as some filler or something. I needed Raoul to clear up some stuff here! Thank you for reviewing : )

lost girl 29: Actually, I forgot to add in that part. I haven't actually thought of how to explain that. I guess somethings are just meant to be left unsolved! I'll let you know if I do think about it! Please do post your story! I would so love to read it! Let me know when you do!

erikphan24601: I know! I'm glad you agree with me! IT is adorable! I wish there was a scene like that in the movie. Awww, I guess we'll never know, would we? ; )

PhantomGrl1870: If your going to post a story, I would love to read it as well! I shall be waiting! Yay! Join my Laughing Like Nutz Inc. Wahahaha! Actually, bad idea. You might get a bit over nutz like me! LOL!

Happiness Fooled: LOL! Woul you believe it that I nearly couldn't post today because of my brother? He wanted to use but I managed to buy some time! Whee!

intoxicated by eriks music: It'll take forever for YOU to update! Kidding! KIDDING! As a loyal reader, I can wait. Hopefully by tomorrow you will update! You haven't for SUCH a long time!

DarkMoonLightBright: More of Erik and Christine will be next chapter. Again, more of Raoul but maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. Hopefully. LOL!

Lady Skywalker: Well, I hope he DIDN'T do anything stupid! If he did, I think I would kill him before you did! Nah, he won't. Don't worry!

A Rose's Blood: Hey new reviewer! I hope you enjoyed my first fic before this sequel! LOL! Chapter 8 will have fluff but I don't know how much because -- I don't think I can count fluff. Can I? Wow, I would love to learn how!

WashoopiCandi: Thanks for liking it! Makes me glad to know you do! LOL! Also glad to know your becoming an EC fan too! EC forever! I MEAN FOREVER! Okay, shutting up now.

xAdenX: Hey, thanks : ) LOL, better get some sleep but before you do, I do hope you read this chapter to know wheter the Fop does ruin it! I hope he doesn't! (points finger at Raoul, "Behave yourself, Fop")

* * *

**Raoul le Fop Moron**

Raoul had woken up that morning with a bad headache.

He figured it was late morning already, since the sun was shinning so brightly.

_**A/N: Around this time would be when Erik found the ring on the boat. So yeah, you can say that the Fop slept in.**_

At first, he couldn't remember why he sleeping here or where he was.

Then, when he saw the door of Christine's room opened, Raoul realized what was happening.

"Oh no…" Raoul whispered as he rushed inside and saw everything that belonged to Christine was gone.

He ran to the coat rack and saw Christine's dark blue one missing.

"Oh God, no!" Raoul rushed to grab his coat.

Minutes later, he arrived at the Opera House out of breath.

Madame Giry was outside talking to the two directors when she saw Raoul rushing up to them.

"Monsieur? Are you alright?" Madame Giry asked.

"Where is Christine! I must see her!" Raoul panted.

Madame Giry's expression did not change, "And why, Monsieur? Christine is unavailable at the moment – "

"I don't care, Madame Giry! I must speak with her! It's urgent!"

"What is so – "

"Calm down, Vicomte! Monsieur Andre said.

"Speak for yourself. It seems you too have a problem of calming down, Andre…" Monsieur Firmin scoffed.

"Will you be quiet, both of you!" Madame Giry snapped.

"Please…Madame Giry, I know you can help me. You have helped me once before and you can help me again!" Raoul pleaded.

Madame Giry stared at Raoul for a moment and then she said, "I'm sorry, Monsieur. I cannot help you. Not this time, now if you will excuse me, I need to attend to other more important issues than this…"

She stalked off leaving Raoul standing there in shock.

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre exchanged glances.

"Oh look at the time, Andre! It's nearly time for lunch!"

"Yes, indeed! We must go!"

And both of them scurried away in the other direction.

Raoul wasn't ready to give up. He wasn't about to lose Christine again, when he was so close to keep her with him for the rest of their days.

Curse this why she had to find the letter!

Just then, he saw Meg walking down the hallways.

She was actually going back to the room where Christine was right then.

"Meg! Meg!" Raoul called.

Meg turned around and flinched when she saw Raoul thundering over to her.

"Monsieur…" she nodded.

Raoul asked, "Meg, please. Where is Christine? Please…I really need to see her…"

"But I don't – "

"Meg! Don't say the same thing to me…I really don't want to lose Christine. Without her, my life would be incomplete. I – She is something that makes me carry on. Something that makes me believe that life has a meaning. That my life had a meaning…"

_**A/N: Tsk tsk Vicomte. You don't refer to someone you LOVE as a something. You should say someone.**_

"I meant, she is someone that makes me believe that life has a meaning…That my life had a meaning…You know what I mean?"

Meg opened her mouth.

Then, she closed it and thought for awhile.

"Monsieur…You love Christine, no?" Meg sighed.

Raoul narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I do! Don't think for a second that I don't! I will love her with all my heart! Every part of her is special to me!"

Meg frowned, "Tell me, Monsieur…What makes you think that Christine would be better off with you? What do you have that her Angel doesn't?"

Raoul did not hesitate to answer, "Because my love is true! I love her from the bottom of my heart! This…This thing! This Angel's love for her is a fraud and I want her to see that! You have to believe me! I can provide her a better life than he can!"

Meg folded her arms, "And what better life might that be?"

"A life that is more to her suiting! She doesn't deserve to live underground where creatures that are called _pests_ dwell! A sewer! Good gracious, Meg!"

Meg tried as hard as possible to control her temper, "So you think that all the luxuries and things you can buy for her are the reason why she would stay with you…?"

"Not entirely but yes. And my love is _not _a fraud!"

Meg felt her face going red with anger, "Monsieur…Money isn't everything. Firstly, you _cannot _buy love with money and you are no more than an honorable man her Angel is! You are the fraud! Don't you ever stop to think whether Christine feels the same about you! How about whether you are treating her right with the actions you are doing now!"

Raoul blinked.

"You know what? I don't think you are the man Christine spoke of when I first saw you as the patron of the Opera House so many months ago. She said you were honorable, an understanding person, such a sweetheart and when both of you got engaged to her, I was happy for both of you! Apart from her Angel's disturbances, I thought you were fated! But now I look at you, _Monsieur_…"

Raoul was taken back by Meg's outrage.

"You speak of her Angel that he's a _beast_! Like an Evil Wrath from Inferno! But you know what, I think I know who the monster is now – And it isn't him!" Meg cried.

Raoul's face softened, "Oh Meg…I'm so sorry…You are right…"

He looked down at the floor to her ballet shoes, "Look at me…I _am _the monster. It's me who should be feared from…I know I have treated her wrongly but…I just love her so much…"

Meg finally sighed, "Then show her that you do – But not in the way you are doing now. This is a soul of a demon Raoul which her Angel once was. And I know deep down, you aren't that person…"

Then Meg cracked a smile, "I guess love can make you do crazy things. Doesn't it, Monsieur?"

Raoul looked at and smiled at Meg, "Yes…I know that now. And Meg, call me Raoul…"

As Raoul and Meg exchanged smiles, Raoul's memory with Christine singing the love song he sung to her for the first time long ago flooded back:

**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . . **

Let me be your shelter, let me  
be your light. You're safe:  
No-one will find you your fears are  
far behind you . . .

Then say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
That's all I ask of you . . .

**  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me, that's all I ask of you. .**

"From this moment…I will let Christine go…" Raoul thought out aloud.

When Raoul turned around, he sighed.

Even though he was about to release Christine to love fully another man **_(or thing)_**, he couldn't totally remove her from his heart.

"Love hurts…" Raoul muttered.

* * *

**_You got that right. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter eventhough I highly doubt so as it is based the most on Raoul but sry if I made Meg a little -- you know. But hey, Christine and Meg in my story are no pushovers! GIRL POWER! REVIEW!_**


	8. Chpt 8: The Reason is You

**_A/N: Oops! I updated this one day late! Sorry ya'll! My internet line was down for the day! Well, here's the EC fluff! I dunno if I made it THAT fluffy but I just LOVE to see this couple fooling around together! IT'S TRES CUTE! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I will own a car! I will own a house! I will own a husband (I think)! But I will never own the POTO and the 2004 movie! Aww, shucks...

* * *

_**

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

intoxicated by eriks music: Hey Savy! LOL! Enjoyed your update! Fabbity Fab! The FOP in the lake? LOL! I dunno when he'll be down at the lair but should be soon!

SliverSummerMoon: Thanks so much for your long review! I can't believe you actually took the time to write it! Well, actually. When I first saw Raoul on the screen, I thought "Whoa, he's cute!" but when I saw Erik leading Christine through the mirror, "Forget Raoul, that is so yummy!" LOL! Ofcourse! Erik had has the best seducive vocal I have ever heard! Yes, he called Erik a thing! OMG! That's so mean isn't it? Well, at least he did give up (hopefully) in the previous chapter after some bashing from Meg! GO MEG! You know what, I myself will never understand why Christine chose Raoul! And that kiss you are referring to, I agree 100 ! I mean, the way she kissed him was so much more passionate! AND SHE KISSED HIM FOR THE SECOND TIME! I'm sure that means, something! LOL! It's okie, I lovedreading your long review! I hope you read the first fic before this sequel! Enjoy this chapter!

Erik-Meister: Yes, so now we know ladies (silence) that the Le Fop Moron has actually a brain and he uses it for once! With a little push from Meg ; )

lost girl 29: Good! I shall be looking forward to see it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Meg always needed to say a few things to Raoul anyway. LOL!

Lady Skywalker: You know, come to think of it, you're right! Raoul is teeny tiny little weeny bit huggable in this chapter. You'd have to let someone go after awhile. And it's kinda sad because I think Raoul did really love Christine. But heck, Erik loves her EVEN MORE!

WashoopiCandi: Well, you don't have to miss it! They are back! And maybe a sleeping Meg in the corner!

Happiness Fooled: LOL! I don't know if there will be no more Raoul but I can assure that we can hear the last of his obsessions! (I hope...I myself am uncertain of his future actions) We'll never know what goes on in the brain of a Le Fop Moron!

Phantom-ErikLover666: It's kinda sweet that your ex-bf was like that. : ) Ooh! I would so love to meet a guy who is actually like Erik! Imagine the passionate love! LOL!

xAdenX: You know, I said already. I myself am uncertain. Maybe he's secretly plotting again. I guess I'll have to wait too! But for now, it's Christine and Erik's time to shine...AGAIN! Let the couple reign the screen again! LOL!

PhanFan: Ooh, actually. I'm not sure wheter to make only 10 Chapters or maybe more. Perhaps more likely 10! I'm glad you enjoyed the first story as well!

KittenGaL6264: Here is the update you wanted!

BroadwayGirl257: Ass-Kicking Raoul was funnn! Well, here is your E and C! LOL! I can't wait for your Chapter 4! Your story is hilariously amazing! I envy your ideas! You so rock! Rock more than me! You go girl!

eternalmasquerade: Thanks so much for reading the first story! Thanks for reviewing and be sure to check back soon because I always update everyday! Well, almost!

* * *

**The Reason is You**

That day, Christine had spent her entire time in her old dressing room, changing and cleaning everything that was there.

She dusted the table, cleared the wardrobe and smoothen out her old performance dresses.

She skipped dinner to polish the mirror as it had gotten quiet dirty.

Christine also kept watch to see if Erik was there and tried to come through the mirror but thankfully she didn't, so there would be no – _disturbances_. **_(LOL! That would be interesting if she had any disturbances, wouldn't it?)_**

But when she saw that Erik had left a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it, she picked it up and smiled.

Then, she kissed it before putting it in her hair.

Finally, she returned to the bedroom to retire later that night.

When she opened the bedroom door, she saw Meg already sleeping soundly on the other bed.

She closed the door quietly and tiptoed over to her bag to take out the things she needed to use to wash up.

Christine then slipped on her nightdress as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Meg. Gently, she took of the rose that she put in her hair and laid it on the night table nearby.

Then, she blew out the candle and got under the covers to fall asleep.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, she was awoken by a soft creaking of the room door closing.

Thinking it was Madame Giry, she pulled the covers further over her head.

When it was tugged away from her, Christine immediately sat up and stared into the darkness of the room.

What's going on?

"Move aside a bit…" a taunting voice whispered in her ear.

Christine flinched and she felt someone bumping her to the side of the wall beside the bed.

"Erik! What are you – "

Erik kissed her playfully on the lips and he lay down pulling her on top of him.

"Erik, if Meg wakes up – "

"She wont, don't worry. I checked on her and she's snoring like she can sleep through a blizzard!" Erik assured.

Christine blushed as she felt Erik's arms around her waist.

Erik himself felt the warmth of Christine body on his.

"How did you find me in this darkness? I can barely see you!"

"Have you forgotten your Angel is also and _still _is the Phantom of the Opera…I live and see in the darkness," Erik whispered.

Christine felt Erik gently pushing her down until she felt her lips meeting his.

Then, between that long kiss, Christine whispered between their lips, "Erik?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"I think the bed will break if we both lay on it…Apparently _someone_ weighs a ton and it's definitely not me…" Christine teased.

Erik poked Christine a little and she giggled.

Then, Erik mischievously began to move to the back of her corset and wanted to remove it.

But just before he managed to, Christine managed to push him out of the bed.

"Erik! You know we can't! At least not here! Meg will hear us!"

Erik landed on his back and he stood up, groaning slightly, "That hurt…"

"You better go back Erik. If Meg wakes up, I'll be so embarrassed! What if Madame Giry comes in to check on us, then you and I will be in serious – "

Erik kissed her lips softly and said, "That's a lot of 'ifs', Angel…"

Then, Christine felt Erik take her and he said seductively, "Come to me Angel…I will let you live as you have never before…"

Christine shuddered when she heard his seductive voice whispering like he did when he sang to her every time, especially their duet in their performance long ago of _Don Juan_.

"Erik, I can't! It's late and I'm so – "

"Angel, don't make me do the unthinkable…"

Christine gasped, "Erik, don't you dare! I will – "

Christine squealed softly as she felt Erik's strong arms lifting her up by both hands in carrying position. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they went out into the corridor and he closed the door, Christine asked, "Where are you taking me, Erik?"

Erik grinned, "It's a secret, Angel. You will know when we get there…"

Erik gave a mischievous wink that made Christine blush and send chills up her spine.

Finally, as Erik walked up the steps, she realized that they were going to the rooftop.

When, they arrived there, Erik put Christine down, right next to the big horse statue.

_**A/N: Refreshing the memory that it was the same one which Erik hid behind during the "All I Ask of You" scene and the one in my story where Erik saw Christine came back to the Opera House in the Chapter 4.**_

"Why are we here?" Christine asked.

Erik put his arm around Christine and stared out into the night of the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Erik asked.

Christine smiled, "Yes…it is…"

"I come up here very night and sit right there…" Erik pointed at the small space at the side of the statue.

Then, Christine saw a mischievous fire dancing in his eyes.

Erik held Christine closer and he caressed her face.

"You know you can't resist it…" Erik grinned.

Then, he sang so gently and so softly that Christine felt like she was in a trance:

_**A/N: The seductiveness is getting kind of predictable, isn't it: ) Well, that's just Erik!**_

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

**I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

Erik slid his other hand, which wasn't holding Christine's, slid up to her waist again that Christine felt her face flushing.

She sang back to Erik in a different song:

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more lies. .  
And you always beside me to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

"And that I will promise you…" Erik said and his kissed Christine's forehead.

Erik took out something shiny from his pocket and grinned, "Remember this…?"

Christine gasped when she saw it was the ring.

"I thought…I thought I lost it!"

Christine now remembered. That morning when she met Erik again down in the catacombs, she had been actually worn the ring on her finger.

Then, when Erik held her in his arms in the boat, it must have slipped from her and dropped on his boat.

"Christine, it is your choice this time…I will not force you no longer like I did before…" Erik said and he gently placed the ring in Christine's palm.

Only the wind of the cold night was heard as Christine looked at the ring.

Then, Christine slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and said before she kissed him:

_I saw your loneliness  
I will share in your emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but me_

Erik felt his heart wanted to sing.

She had chosen to marry him freely!

She was going to live with him till the end of their days.

She was finally going to lead him from his solitude…

Then, when they parted, Christine remembered something.

_I must go -  
they'll wonder where I am . . .  
Come with me, Erik…_

**Christine, I love you…  
**  
_Wait for me till I come, be with me at the door_!

**And soon you'll be beside me…**

_You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . ._

"You remember what I said…You won't be safe from me Christine…Not anymore…" Erik whispered as he carried Christine down the steps again.

Then, the two lovers left the rooftop, knowing that finally things were going to be alright…

_**Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you... **_

Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning...

* * *

A/N: Whoo! How did you like that simple, yet cute proposal! I mean come on, I really found that song suitable for Erik to sing! I'm currently on Chapter 10 right now. Let me say, Chapter 9 and 10 and the longest Chapters I have ever written so far! Love you guys! REVIEW PLS! THANKS 'AITE! 


	9. Chpt 9: Generousity Goes Long

_**A/N: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I was wondering about that fluff. Okay, so now we'll focus mainly on getting the marriage work AND getting a place to live. Well, I kinda have to break my promise because the Le Fop Moron is going to be in here. But he's needed, again! Whee! Enjoy this chapter! I'm so happy 'cos I finished the last chapter today!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's kinda sad because I would love to own everything from the masquerade scene. Every dress, every prop and the score! But you see -- I don't and I can't. ****

* * *

** _

**To the reviwers who SO ROCK! ROCK THE STORY!**

**Phantom's Bride: Thanks for reviewing! Well, I will remind AGAIN that update soon usually always means the next day the update is ready. LOL! Here ist he update!**

**Darkmoonlightnightbright: I know! Aren't they just so cute! Raoul and Christine look cute together sometimes too but E x C is FOREVER!**

**Twinkle22: I found it sexy too : ) That fits his description really well. How many times have we seen people saying Erik is sexy? I don't think that is in countable condition. ; ) Hehe, enjoy this update : )**

**Erik-Meister: Really? You think the song was perfect? Thanks to you too: ) Here is the chapter you awaited. Or atleast I think you did. LOL!**

**Happiness Fooled: Ooh! You play netball? Me too! But actually, I secretly prefer netball. Once, I tried playing streetball and I came back wih a dislocated arm. Don't worry, it wasn't THAT bad. A few days and it was alright. But it really hurt so streetball -- Is so violent! LOL! Kidding, maybe just a little rough!**

**Mz. Kelsi: Really? I hope you read the first fic. It's logical to read that before he sequel, right? LOL! Yeah, it really fitted him because I don't think Erik always meant to hurt Christine on purpose.**

**eternalmasquerade: Thanks for your great compliment!**

**Pertie: LOL! You know, I'll take that to consideration. But it would be kinda hard to fit that in here. You know, maybe I could try next time. But the next time would be -- uncertain but I'll try! I promise: )**

**Phantom-ErikLover666: I recently found out about the song actually. I hope you enjoyed that previous chapter and this chapter too!**

**intoxicated by eriks music: I have only one thing to show and that is >> : ) Hehe! Thanks for loving it! I love your story too!**

**Lindsay: Nah, that's not the end. LOL! Chapter 10 is the end : )**

**xAdenX: Really now? No, that's not really insane because your exactly same as me! I never liked the 'The Reason' that much till I deicded to put it in. I hear it like once everyday now! LOL! Here is the next update!**

**Lady Skywalker: Hehe, sorry about that. But the line was down that day. What could I do? LOL! Hmm, I don't know how long this Chapter actually is but I would consider it quite long for me. I had to rack my brains for stuff to write. Enjoy!**

**WashoopiCandi: Hehe! It's cute isn't it? The proposal I meant. Hoobastank's song is actually quite nice and I've recently come to the liking of it! Thanks for your compliment!

* * *

**

**Generosity Goes Long**

Erik opened his eyes the next morning.

When you live below darkness underneath the Opera House, you get used to knowing what time it was and whether it was day or night or whether it was time to wake up.

He could tell it was really early and the sun hadn't come up yet.

Erik felt different this morning.

He didn't know why at first but when he turned to his side, he saw a face of a young woman with brown curls lying next to him.

Christine and him stayed up all night talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives together **_(and of course a few disagreements here and there but that's what you get!)_**.

But after that, Christine was so tired that Erik carried her to the sawn bed and tapped on the Monkey in Persian Robes musical box and began to play the symbols.

He touched Christine's face and whispered in her ear:

**Masquerade…**

**Paper faces on parade…**

**Masquerade…**

**Hide your face so the world will never find you…**

_**A/N: Think of Erik singing it like in the 2004 movie, the last part, a few seconds before Christine came in to give him back his ring. But here, that scene NEVER happened. So, go watch the movie if you didn't see it! He sung it so wonderfully!**_

He sung it so gently and softly that Christine lulled to sleep almost immediately.

Christine slept there, so beautiful and so _vulnerable_ that Erik wanted to make love to her that very moment but he respected some issues he had now.

So he just went next to her, gently holding both her hands with his own and fell asleep.

Now, Erik lay there, staring at Christine who was still sleeping soundly.

"I don't want to wake you, Angel…" he whispered and kissed her lips gently.

She stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

He quietly slipped out of bed and drew open the curtains.

At that moment, he saw some movement nearby where he stationed the boat and he sharply turned there to see Madame Giry and Meg walking up the steps.

"Ah, there you are. Good morning, Erik!" Madame Giry greeted, carrying a basket under one arm.

Meg waved and smiled.

Erik yawned, "My Mademoiselles are early this morning…"

Madame Giry gave the basket to Meg and said, "Prepare this and hasten your steps this time, Meg."

"Yes, Mother…" Meg nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Madame, you needn't to be so harsh on her…" Erik said.

"Erik, what I do with my daughter is none of your concern. She has failed to teach you how to cook and so this forces me to still prepare food for you!" Madame Giry exclaimed, making her way towards Erik.

Erik felt guilt washing over him.

It was partly his fault as he always wanted to talk about Christine to Meg instead of learning.

"It's isn't her fault…I mean – "

"Erik, that's enough. I know what to do with her…"

Then, Madame Giry peered behind the drawn up curtains and spied Christine sleeping there.

"It's a little early for joy isn't it, Erik?"

"Nothing happened!" Erik said and felt himself growing red.

"Never mind that, it's good to see that you have reunited with Christine. I knew you would when I saw her returning with her belongings…"

Erik shrugged, "Why did she return anyway? Not that I'm complaining but I'm just curious. She never told me..."

Then, Erik growled, "Was it something the Vicomte did?"

"Calm yourself, Erik. I needn't to hear this in the morning. All in good time you shall know. There are some important matters I'd like to discuss with you over breakfast…"

Meg walked over to them and when she saw Christine there, she gave an excited squeal, "Ooh!"

"Nothing happened! Unfortunately…" Erik grinned.

* * *

Over breakfast, Madame Giry got down to business immediately.

"Erik, the Opera House is to open in a week and I want to know what your plans are."

Erik shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't been thinking about that lately…"

"I'm pleased about you and Christine together BUT you are most certainly not allowed to end your days with her below here! You are to take back what you used to have and go to the two directors' office AND tell them your apology and ask for composing music for them back!"

Erik sputtered out his drink, which unfortunately aimed right at Madame Giry's face.

_**A/N: I found this part really funny…I don't know. I find almost every lame thing funny. Maybe that explains why I am the manager of the ever popular Laughing Like Nuts Inc. **_

Meg was dying with laughter but stopped immediately when her Mother glared at her.

Madame Giry used the kitchen roll to wipe her face before raising her eyebrow at a furious looking Erik, "I will pretend, that didn't happen at all…"

"You don't expect me to just waltz right into there pretending NOTHING happened at all! I have a reputation with them, Madame! Is that even legal for the most wanted man in the Opera House to walk right into the managing directors' office!"

Madame Giry's expression remained unreadable.

"Erik, I'm not joking. Do I look like I am talking rubbish? I'm not really in the mood to talk rubbish these few months."

Erik stared hard at Madame Giry, "But if I do so, even if they do allow me to work for them which I highly doubt so, they would never allow me to continue living down here!"

Madame Giry did not hesitate, "True. I know that, but that's what we are prepared for…"

"_We! _Excuse me, Madame but you knew! If so, then why are you even thinking of putting me through such an inferno! You know very well it's going to hurt one way or another! And if this is going to hurt Christine, I will NOT!"

"You better quiet down, Erik. I don't want Christine to wake up just yet…" Madame Giry said.

"Please Erik, it's the best you can do. We will settle about the home later. Right now, you need your job of 20, 000 francs back before you miss it!" Meg suddenly spoke up.

"Dot it for Christine, Erik. If you must…" Madame Giry said.

* * *

An hour later, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre were in the office discussing about the big opening.

"Andre, this is absurd! We could never afford to get more fireworks! We already have plenty! We need to save it for extra costs which are MORE important!" Monsieur Firmin argued.

"Nonsense, Firmin! We can deal with these kinds of issues any other time. We need to open the night with a big – "

Suddenly, the room had a slight breeze in it.

"Did you leave the window open, Firmin?" Andre accused.

"Of course I didn't, you o'l fool! Do you think I'm a fool!" Firmin exclaimed.

"I think you are **_both _**fools!" a voice hissed and out of the shadows came Erik.

_**A/N: Oh, and when he came, he did this whooshing thing with his cloak that makes me go "Ooh! So hot!" You get what I mean, right? **_

"You! How dare you come – "

"Such atrocity! The nerve of you showing up here with – "

"Good gracious! The world is going to the dogs!"

"Will you quiet!" Erik snapped.

He drew out his sword from underneath his cape and pointed it at the directors.

A small voice in Erik's head **_(more like Madame Giry's voice) _**said in his mind, "Ah, Erik. That wasn't what I had in mind. I meant a civilized talk, if you please!"

Erik shook his head slightly before saying to the directors, "Please, _messieurs_ have a seat…"

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre hesitated but when they saw the shiny sharp tip of Erik's sword, they both sat their heavy butts down.

"What do you – "

"How can we help you?" Monsieur Firmin interrupted worriedly.

Erik raised an eyebrow and he took a seat across the table, slipping the sword back into his cloak.

"I – I have come to discuss about my Opera House…"

"_Your_ Opera House!" Monsieur Andre exclaimed.

"Sit down, Andre!" Monsieur Firmin said.

"Yes…My Opera House. Apparently, you gentlemen are planning to open up her again next week, no?" Erik said.

"Yes…And I suppose you have a – "

"Andre! I mean, we certainly want to know what you think of that!" Monsieur Firmin quickly said.

Erik rested his head on his hands, looking bored at the two managers before saying, "I'd just like to say – I'd like to continue composing music scores for the opera…If you have a problem with that then you can state now what it is…"

Both of the directors blinked in shock at Erik's request.

Erik sighed at the silence.

"We – We were just – " Firmin stammered.

"I – I don't know what to – Firmin? What do you – " Andre stuttered.

Erik looked amused at the two directors who were struggling to say the right thing.

"I shall take that as a yes, gentlemen…And _this _is for the damages that I inflicted on that tragic night…Accept my deepest apology and regret. I have nothing more to say except, use this money wisely. I trust you will…" and Erik stood up and smartly placed a thick parchment on the table and left with just a _swish_ of his cloak.

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre carefully opened the letter.

"Oh my God, Andre!"

"40, 000 francs! That's his two month pay! Good lord, you have finally decided to be on our side now!"

In the letter was a small note that said:

_Just a brief reminder, gentlemen. If you have any questions concerning the Opera House or anything you would like to know, please feel free to write to me and pass the letter to Madame Giry who by all means shall pass it to me. _

_O.G._

"What do you think, Firmin?"

"I'd say – We are in luck. We shall give the OG a chance, no harm in that. Besides, Madame Giry would be on our necks if we refuse this tempting offer of making peace – at last!"

* * *

Out in the hallways, Erik was walking slowly along the corridors just before he bumped into Raoul who was on his way to the directors' office.

"Victome…" Erik nodded coldly.

Raoul nodded, "Phantom…"

"Good to see you, _again_…How is Christine?"

Erik hesitated, "She's – She's fine…"

Erik added, "She and I will be married on the same night of the Grand Re-Opening of the Opera House…"

Raoul slowly cracked a sad smile and sighed, "If you would be so kind enough to tell Christine, I love her a lot and that I am deeply sorry…For the sorrows I have given her. And I hope – "

Raoul felt his throat stinging, "I hope you will have a happy marriage, and I demand you to treat her well…If I hear you have been treating her wrongly – "

"I won't. You know I won't, " Erik said shortly.

"Well, only you will know that, wouldn't you?" Raoul shrugged and he held out his hand.

"Treat her well…"

Erik stared for awhile and finally he accepted his hand.

"But I'll still despise you, _Phantom_…" Raoul said.

"Same here…" Erik grinned.

"I heard that you might be needing a house to stay, after you get married." Raoul remembered.

"Yes, I'm still working on that…"

"I think I might just be able to help you…But remember, I'm only doing this for Christine."

"That makes one of us relieved…"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, it's kinda sad actually. Because this story is nearly coming to the end. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. One more chapter to go!_**


	10. Chpt 10: Lifetime Loving You

**_A/N: Oh well, this is the last chapter, guys and girls. Kinda sad because I really enjoyed writing this story MORE than my first fic because this one I had to use my own ideas. LOL! Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! As usual I change the lyrics here and there!_**

**_Disclaimer: I will never won the POTO and the 2004 movie because I own Gerard Butler! Who needs more than that! Wait, actually, that's a lie.

* * *

_**

BroadwayGirl257: Hey, you didn't review Chapter 8 and 9 in time! LOL! Never mind, I hope you review this chapter. About those A/N. I dunno, I guess it's just so natural for me to add it in that I always completely forget :P I hope to see you update your story soon: )

SliverSummerMoon: Sure. I'll see if I got time to read your stories! I LOVE to read my reviewers stories! LOL! Wahahhaa! That was a very interesting dream! LOL! You made me laugh when I read that : ) Enjoy this update.

PhantomGrl1870: It's okay. LOL! I can't wait to read YOUR story! There are so many stories that my reviewers are posting that I can't wait to read! Hey, I heard about that too. It would be so COOL if Gerard Butler played James Bond. I don't really like Pierce Brosnand 'cos I thought he was ugly. LOL! Hehe, I don't mean to offend any other fans of him!

intoxicated by eriks music: I'll be ready and waiting for your update. Seriously! I mean, I don't mind but I do wish that she would marry Erik. Although I'm a BIG fan of E x C but E x M is kinda cute too!

Twinkle22: Thanks for reviewing! LOL! It's great you enjoyed my story very much! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Erik-Mesiter: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing all the way! Means alot to me! Here is the chapter!

Happiness Fooled: Don't cry! Your not the only one sad that this sequel is ending! But hey, I've got some news for you to read below!

LittleMissPhantom: LOL! I find both of them really funny. Andre is the funniest one though. I read him in my school's book which was cute really short. It's an adaption for easier reading. And he is hilarious! LOL!

eternalmasquerade: Same! I LOVE that song so much! Especially when Erik sung it! Well, I'm thinking of writing more stories anyway. Read the news I got down there!

phantomfanatic: LOL! Wow, that would be alot of chapters I would need to think of! LOL! Thanks for enjoying my story so much!

Phantom-ErikLover666: I know! It's so cool isn't it! That's why I wanted to let you all know that! Enjoy this last chapter!

xAdenX: Hehe! I'm glad you liked that part. You are working on a story? Ooh! Let me know when you post it! I would love to check it out!

Lady Skywalker: LOL! Thanks for putting away your weapons: ) I found that part funny too! You have no idea that when I wrote that part, I kept laughing and my brother thought I was insane. Yes, he's huggable again. I know! Dammit! LOL!

* * *

**Lifetime Loving You**

Later that morning, Christine had awakened by hearing the sound of Meg's singing softly:

**Christine…Christine…**

**When in the world would you awaken?**

**Really are you so tired?**

**I only wish I had someone**

**To love me as Erik loves you…**

Christine opened her eyes and saw Meg sitting beside her on the swan bed.

Christine smiled, "Meg…"

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear…_

_Now that I know that I can love him_

_I will till the end of my days!_

_I only wish he knew how much I do_

_How much that I love him_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He's in my heart always!_

Meg held Christine's hands:

**Christine you really are lucky**

**To have that story come true**

**Christine he loves you more than his life**

**And you will not lose him!**

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and Guardian! _

_Grant me your glory!_

**Erik is the Angel…**

_**Angel of Music!**_

_**Hide no longer!**_

_**Come to her / **me **Angel...**_

_He's with me even now…_

**And he will never leave you…**

_I hope he never will…_

**The joys are just beginning…**

_The dreams will come…_

**So do feel the wonders…**

"Oh Christine! You will never believe this!" Meg exclaimed.

Christine yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes, "What?"

"Erik has just told us!" Meg said, sitting beside Christine.

"What?"

"You are getting married next week!" Meg chirped.

Christine blushed, "He did, did he now? Where is he?"

"He's gone out to see a house which Raoul gave to him! It's for both of you! Apparently Raoul gave the house which you and him lived it for the past few months. It's nearby the Opera House which is pretty convenient, I must say…"

Christine froze, "He what?"

"Isn't it brilliant? He's in the kitchen right now, talking to Mother…"

Christine immediately sprung out from the bed and rushed towards the kitchen.

Raoul was sitting there and when he saw Christine, he smiled, "Christine, how are you?"

"Erik allowed you here?"

"Yes…You could say that…But not for very long. Once he returns, I might need to hasten my steps a bit…" Raoul laughed.

Christine couldn't help smiling.

It was indeed the old Raoul.

"Raoul…I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I'm very grateful for you to give me and Erik a place to stay…I really appreciate it…"

Raoul smiled and walked over to Christine and held her hand, "I'm deeply sorry, Christine. For whatever I did, please forgive me. I only want the best for you and from the help of another…"

Raoul smiled at Meg.

"I learned that sometimes, letting them go is the best gesture of love I can give – To you."

Christine smiled, "I'm happy you know that now…It's so good to see you again…"

"But…Where are you going to live after you give us this house?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can live in the small manor I have, not far from here…" Raoul's eye twinkled.

And after such a long time, the two childhood friends hugged with sincerity.

**_A/N: Isn't that just the GREATEST moment! Well for me it is! I really wanted everything to be settled after this. It's kind of hard to have a burden around the story. LOL!

* * *

_**

****

**_A week later – (to be precise, around the early evening)_**

"Monsieur Andre?"

"Monsieur Firmin?"

"Ah there you are, Andre!"

"Firmin! What a night this is! Once more am I proud to be a director of this fiesta!"

"All in good time dear friend!"

As they walked down the grand staircase that night to cut the ribbon of the newly rebuilt Opera House, they heartily sang:

**Dear Andre what a splendid opening!**

_The prologue to a bright new season!_

**Quite a night! They're impressed!**

_We know who did his best!_

**_Here's to him!_**  
**_The toast before the Phantom!  
Here's to him!  
What a pity the Phantom can't be here!_**

"Ah! Vicomte! There you are!"

"Good evening, sirs. How are you tonight?" Raoul asked, adjusting his collar.

"Couldn't be better!"

"Splendid!"

**What a night!**

_What a crowd!_

**Makes you glad!**

_Makes you proud!_

**All the crème de la creme!**

_Watching us watching them!_

**And all our fears are in the past!  
**  
_Two months!_

**Of relief!**

_Of delight!_

**Of the Phantom's peace**

_There is peace at last!_

**No more fear!  
**  
_No more hate!_

**Here's a health!**

_Here's a toast to a wonderful season!_

**To the Phantom to us here!**

_And may the peace never fade!_

**Two months!  
**  
_What a joy!_

**What a change!**

_What a blessed release!_  
**  
And what a Grand Opening!**

Raoul sighed, amused at the two directors who were happily laughing about the wonderful night and The Phantom's peace making their way towards the Grand Hall door.

"Clearly I have underestimated you, Phantom…" Raoul shook his head, smiling.

Raoul stared back at the steps.

Tonight was the night Christine was to get married and he wouldn't be there to see it.

**Think of it  
A secret wedding **

**Just think, your married now  
Just think of it  
But why do I feel upset?**

**What do I have to hide?  
Please, let it be right  
Christine, you're free  
I wish you your happiness  
When will that be?  
It's a marriage, not a crime…  
Christine, how are you feeling now?  
Let's not pretend  
Let's not hide from it  
I can only **

**Wish that I will understand in time!**

And the Grand doors opened to reveal a massive crowd standing outside, waiting for the ribbon to be cut.

Raoul nervously stepped forward and put on a brave smile, ready to make a speech after the directors…

* * *

"Oh Meg, I'm so nervous!" Christine said from behind the screen.

"You look gorgeous! I'm so happy for you, Christine!"

Christine was in a long silky white wedding dress that Madame Giry and Meg had bought for her earlier this week as a wedding present.

That week had been the most life-changing days she had ever experienced.

Living with Erik was so much different than she had ever imagined. Erik was mostly quiet and always stared at Christine to make her blush most of the time.

They would always go to sleep in each other's arms or if not, they'd be holding each other's hands.

Then, he would always fool around with her but the best thing about Erik is that he respected her virginity and didn't want to take over that _just yet_.

Meg and Madame Giry visited often but Christine did not see Raoul after that day that they reunited as childhood friends.

Erik had been understanding to her the whole week but he himself was hardly around as now he had made peace with the directors and had to managed the Opera House.

Finally, the night of their wedding and the night of the Opera House's grand Re-Opening had arrived.

Christine gushed, "Thanks, you're the best maid of honor I could ever have!"

Then, Meg pulled the wedding veil over Christine's face…

Near his organ, Erik nervously ran his hand over his hair.

This was the night he had been waiting for since he first saw Christine and now, he was getting so nervous, he felt numb all over.

"Relax, Erik. Everything will be fine…" Madame Giry assured.

"I hope so…It's kind of sad that you will be missing the opening upstairs…"

"Erik, I'd rather be here than up there any day…" Madame Giry smiled.

"Really? That means a lot to me, Madame…" Erik grinned.

For once, Erik was glad once again to have Madame Giry as a dearest friend of his. Without her, he might not have had what he is having now.

Then, from behind the screen, Christine came out with Meg.

Erik felt breathless when he saw Christine.

And at that moment, both Christine's eyes and Erik's own deep ones met and there it held, drowning in each other's depths…

* * *

"We hope that everyone will have a brilliant night!"

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

And the crowd applauded when Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre descended from the small stage steps, just in front of the Opera House.

Raoul then, slowly stepped up to the stage.

He stared out into the crowd and sighed.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen…I would just like to – to say that I – "

Raoul hesitated, then he sighed and smiled.

The crowd started to murmur in confusion.

"I'm – I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind tonight and lately, I just haven't been myself. We have worked so long and so hard to rebuild this wonderful entertainment beauty. It's such a relief those months of handwork had finally paid off. My – My dearest childhood friend is about to get married tonight. It's a shame that I can't attend it because she means a lot to me. She's the angel of my heart but attending this night means just as much to me. I hope, Ladies and Gentlemen that you will have a wonderful night. Let the Opera House REOPEN!" Raoul declared.

With that, dozens of fireworks exploded as the two directors happily cut the red ribbon that was tied in front of the Opera House.

"Congratulations, Christine. May you always be happy…" Raoul whispered, and felt a sad smile forming on his face.

* * *

At the same time underneath the Opera House as the fireworks exploded, Christine and Erik were married.

Erik lifted up the wedding veil that covered Christine's face and he gently kissed her.

Erik stroked the ring that Christine wore and whispered to her, "I love you Christine…My beautiful Angel…"

Christine felt her eyes building up with tears of joy.

This was the moment she had always dreamed of. To marry the man she truly loves and to spend her lifetime loving Erik…

**_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you…_**

**_

* * *

A/N: it had ended. But wait! I was actually thinking of doing ANOTHER sequel! I mean, sure, I need to come up with more ideas but I think I can publish the sequel by Monday! What do you guys think? Want? Don't want? Up to you guys! I kinda used to "Mask of Zorro" song here. Antonio Banderas! WHOOT! LOL! I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know about the sequel in your reviews! PEACE PEOPLE! AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
